1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to buffering write data and more particularly relates to buffering write data in response to motion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing functions are increasingly performed in contexts where computing device motion is inherent. For example, computing devices such as laptops, Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”), portable music players, cell phones, tablet personal computers, and the like are regularly used in motion, either from the motion of a user or from the motion of a vehicle.
Typically, these computing devices include one or more internal devices having mechanically moving parts. Even devices such as a PDA that ordinarily include internal devices with non-moving parts may temporarily include a storage device such as a micro hard disk drive (“HDD”) that includes mechanically moving parts. The devices having mechanically moving parts that are internal to, or operate in conjunction with, the computing devices are referred to herein as “motion-sensitive devices.”
Unfortunately, motion-sensitive devices remain highly susceptible to serious damage when the operation of the motion-sensitive device is combined with movement of the motion-sensitive device itself. Typically, movement of the computing device also moves the motion-sensitive device. These movements may include careful calculated movements, bumping, jarring, drops, movement of the base on which the computing device rests, and the like. Often these movements adversely affect the movement of the internal parts of the motion-sensitive device. The interference caused by movement of the computing device can cause serious damage to the internal moving parts as well as to other parts in the motion-sensitive device.
The actual damage caused as well as the probability for damage due to movement of the motion-sensitive device is typically greatest during periods of time when the motion-sensitive device is most active and the motion-sensitive device is simultaneously in motion. Placing the motion-sensitive device in motion increases the likelihood of a damaging movement. Operating the motion-sensitive device during motion enhances the risk that damage will result from movement of the motion-sensitive device.
Motion-sensitive storage devices such as HDDs and the like are particularly vulnerable to motion-related damage as motion-sensitive storage devices (“MSSD”) are often used by computing functions. For example, a computing device frequently writes data to a HDD, increasing the chance that data will be written with the computing device and HDD are in motion.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that buffer writes to a MSSD while the MSSD is in motion. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would reduce motion-related damage to the MSSD.